


I have you and I'm happy.

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family, Humor, Rogue family, Romance, Snart Family Feels, brother sister feelings, protective Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart comes home to surprise his sister and walks in to find Cisco Ramon standing in the middle of the room without any pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have you and I'm happy.

Leonard Snart knew his sister Lisa was staying in safe house number 3. He knew this because he had Gideon check her status daily as well as any new developments. Lisa had gotten a job at a restaurant and started taking college classes. Lisa was beginning to lean away from the life of crime and that satisfied Len. He never wanted that life for her but she chose to be by his side. She chose to make that her living despite him not approving. At least she finished high school, so there was that.

So Leonard didn’t knock and Mick was with him too. Except when Leonard opened the door he came face to face with Cisco Ramon who was standing in the living room with a bowl of cereal, wearing no pants.

Cisco shrieked.

Len raised his gun and Mick titled his head back and laughed.

Then Lisa ran in, “Lenny, put the gun down!”

Thankfully his sister who he hadn’t seen in over two months was completely clothed. “Hey Captain Cold, Heat Wave. You both look well.” Cisco squeaked. "Nice boxers, kid." Mick huffed between laughs. Cisco's face was bright red and he stared wide eyed at Mick. His brain was trying to process the events. "Cisco." Leonard hissed. “Please don’t kill me for kissing your sister, again!” 

“Lenny!” Lisa was even more persistent and she didn’t approach her brother until he lowered his gun and placed it back in his holster. Cisco let out a breath he was holding. That’s when Lisa ran toward Leonard and collided into him without a care in the world. Len would’ve rather had this hug privately. Not in front of Cisco or Mick. In fact he was angry he couldn't even enjoy the hug because of the privacy factor and the fact that Lisa was sleeping with Team Flash. Her arms snaked around his torso and Len tried to hug back but he was still focused on the half-naked Cisco.

“This is a surprise!” She pulled back and went to hug Mick who wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up off the ground.

“Cisco put on some freaking pants.” Len hissed as Mick put Lisa back down on the ground.

“Yeah-I’ll just yeah I’ll go over-yeah okay nice seeing you guys.” Cisco practically ran into the bathroom. 

Lisa propped her arm on Len’s shoulder, “Lenny, this is so great. What are you guys doing back and for how long?”

“Maybe a day or two.” Len replied.

“Drinks tonight are a must.” Mick proposed, “Someone order takeout within the hour and wake me up when it gets here.” He walked up the stairs and disappeared.

Lisa chuckled, “Well he hasn’t changed.”

Len titled his head in response as he pondered Lisa’s statement. In fact Mick had changed quite a bit and he did too. This is experience was much more overwhelming than he had anticipated. Aside from that he thought being away from Lisa would be okay, that the separation would be just like when he went to prison. Except the circumstances were much different and the separation was hard, mostly for him he would assume since she seemed more than okay. 

“I come home and you're sleeping with a member of Team Flash? Really?” Lisa stood straight and pushed her hair behind her shoulders, “Don’t be like that Lenny, he treats be really well. He treats me like a princess. Isn’t that what you want?”

Len hummed in response, “Get him to leave will you?”

“Sure, anything for you big brother.” She said.

Xoxo

They sit on the coach with beers talk after Cisco leaves. Len is more persistent on hearing about her. Lisa, however, pushed for stories about the places he’d traveled too but he shrugged them off and promised stories over dinner with Mick. Except she could read him better than anyone in the world and she knew there was more than that. He should've been his usual self-boasting about the time periods he's been too and the stuff Mick and him weren't supposed to take. He should've been. 

“Something happened didn’t it?” She asked and batted his knee, “C’mon Lenny, talk to me.”

He wanted to tell her but he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

“It just...hasn’t been easy. A lot more than I had anticipated.” He said.

Lisa nodded and sighed, “How about I order the food and you go pick it up?”

Xoxo

Len walked into the Chinese place and stood behind a man in line. He was skinny, tall, and had brown hair. He looked familiar. Then the mystery man turned around and it was Barry Allen.

He smiled and walked closer over to him, “Snart!”

Leonard groaned, “Of all the places, Scarlet.”

“I didn’t know you were back!” He exclaimed.

“Just today I think.” He gave Barry a smile.

Yeah, he and Barry were something. They weren’t enemies anymore-now with Barry being involved on occasional saving the future missions. They worked well as a team, even Mick started to come around to him and Leonard only threatened his life when Barry called him a good person.

“Well it was good seeing you.” He walked past him and the Leonard spoke. ”When I saw you last, were you aware of Cisco and my sister?”

Barry froze. He turned slowly back around and ducked his head, “I mean, technically, sort of. Yes.”

Leonard opened his arms and twisted his wrists upward, “And you didn’t think of telling me?”

“It didn’t come up!” The younger man defended, “You should see the way she lights up around him. They’re good for each other.”

Leonard pressed his lips together and sighed, “A very odd pairing-wasn’t expecting it.”

“Opposites attract. Wouldn’t you agree?” Barry responded. 

Their eyes met and then Barry’s gaze drifted as he adjusted his grip on the plastic bags of food, “I’d better go, I’ll be seeing you?”

“Another time I’m sure.”

xoxo

They stuff their faces but they don’t make it out to the bar. Mick drank plenty over dinner and passed out shortly after on the couch. Leonard cleaned the table and Lisa watched him closely from her seat. When everything is clean Leonard grabbed another beer before sitting back down.

Lisa stared at him and finally he spoke, “I tried to save us from dad but it didn’t work. What was supposed to happen found a way.” He stared at his beer bottle, his fingers played with the label on the bottle.

“Meaning what?”

He sighed, “I went back home, before dad went to prison. Before you were born. I tried to help him, tried to stop him from going to prison. It didn’t work.”

Lisa reached across the table and places her hand on Len’s hand, “It’s okay, Lenny. I turned out pretty good.”

He grunted, “Not what I meant, Lise.”

“I know.” She said, defeated, “But Lenny my life is pretty good right now, I’m really happy. I like who I am. I like that some jerk brother made me finish high school even though I wanted to drop out and made sure I ate dinner every night.”

Len met her gaze, finally. “Lenny, it’s okay.” She paused, “Everything happens for a reason. I had you, still do, and that’s all that matters.”

Len was still visibly upset and avoiding his sister's eyes at all costs. After a few moments he sighed and gave her a defeated nod.

Mick on cue groaned and moaned from the couch causing Lisa to laugh and Len to genuinely smile, "And Mick. Don't forget about him".

Lisa responded by squeezing his hand once more before leaning back in her chair.

Len leaned back in his chair too and sipped his beer.

“And I’ve got Cisco, and you’ve got The Flash-or should I say Barry.”

Len’s eyes widen, “You-“

“Yeah, I know. Cisco accidentally let it slip.”

Len put down his beer and Lisa continued, “His face sure brightens up when you’re ever mentioned.”

She met his eyes and he blushed slightly, “Remind me why I’m spending my day off with you?”

Lisa stood and walked past him and placed a hand on his shoulder before she headed off toward the couch, “I haven’t got a clue, jerk.” He smiled, “Train wreck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in class and just had to finish now. My muse has been itching for some Snart family feels also how funny would it be if Len walked in on Cisco with no pants on?


End file.
